Joining the next world
by BrazenThree9
Summary: An unexpected journey for a man who longed adventure for so long now it has been granted and he has the destiny of a shift in balance for the world of Eragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1. Sunrise to sunset**

 ** _AN: ( I decided to start with something new as my studies have kept me busy but i will continue with the paper towns. Also I decided to expand my knowledge of books and writing skills)_**

I awoke to a slight tremble. The wooden floors of the house creaked as the door opened with a small swing and the cold air filled the room.

"Winter has arrived in our backyard it seems Jason. Would you help us make the day more exciting?"

I could no longer contain my excitement as my sense of purpose let me jump out of the comfort of my own bed. I put layer upon layer of thick winter clothes and readied myself for the rush. Somehow the cold always intrigued me, as if a spell had been cast a long time ago. This was usually my mind wondering to my ideas as a small child.

The wonders of this world still eluded me, our poverty and isolation had played an enormous role in my upbringing, yet I still managed to go to college and study programming. Cruising through the years as I adapted to the technology and the beauty of my campus situated right on the edge of where no snowfall would ever reach it. When I finally graduated and applied for jobs my family recalled me to help them on the farm as times were growing dire indeed. The crops had washed away and working from home seemed the only viable option for me.

My father a stout and proud farmer grew up in Scotland and moved to South Africa when farming was starting to become almost impossible with the cold. My grandfather always farmed with livestock but agreed to the change in climate but the weather was always unexpected in this foreign but unusually beautiful land. My mother being an Afrikaner knew nothing about farming as she was raised in an industrial family but she was always supportive of him in more ways than one.

This day was particularly special for me as my birthday was to be held the next morning although it was today I always thanked whoever controlled the heavens for being blessed with a birthday in the winter. Stepping outside felt like being in the mercy of nature itself, the cold stunned me and my breath leaked white with every step. A snowstorm swept through the northern mountains but it passed and moved further north as the morning sun came.

I was joined by my few best friends and started to glide around with our skis and boots we even built a small slay to enjoy the fun. We were daring as usual and decided to climb the mountain as to see who could ski down without getting injured. When we reached the top it was almost sunset and with it came the beauty of the everlasting stars. The cosmos lit up and seemed to stare right back at me as I wondered what truly lay out there. It was my turn to head down and as I was the last everyone waited for me.

Then I felt it a change of wind at first I made no issue of it as it didn't change any of the drastic measures to head down but then I realized the northern wind was blowing south, the connection was made by me at an instant and I knew that the wind could pick up at any time and blow me from the steep mountain covered in snow and pillars of rock. Lowering my center of gravity was my only option as I sped up down to the mountain the base of the mountain was safer than the steep decline.

My friends started to shout at me and I remembered the times I had with them, I realized my cause was wasted when the wind picked up and threw me of course and downwards toward a cliff. Pictures of my family flashed before me, my times when I cried and times when the laughter would drown out my sorrows and I could forget the changes in my world for only a few seconds. I gleamed past my mistakes and was proud of my accomplishments. My last moment I enjoyed my burly and muscular friends company as though I was imagining it through a different scene and then I thought back again to the spell I had so hoped for. That the cold would embrace me as one of its own and joy it would bring to others who felt the same destiny. I then felt the ground hitting me as I tumbled a bone broke with a crack immediately pained soared throughout my leg and it continued to spread throughout my body as if a vile corruption was enforcing its own rule. I tumbled and tumbled what seemed to be an eternity. Grounding to a halt near the base I heard faint cries and the last I saw was Tristan, Dwayne and Jacob knelt beside me with tears in their eyes as the world faded into a black abyss.

 _ **AU: So I hope i made a good impression hope you all enjoyed it leave a review only if you want to!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2. The awakening**

 _ **AN: (So hope you guys are enjoying my story so far, Leave any criticism or praise in the reviews thank you!)**_

 **P.S: Eragon is not owned by me**

"Arise young one, life exists in you still." A deep voice enthralled my ears as if a familiar song rang through them.

"Where am I?" I asked knowing that the answer would be vague I expected knowledge into the answer.

"You are in a realm beyond your comprehension but your eyes do no deceive you, the universe is unending is it not?"

Realizing that I hadn't opened my eyes yet I opened them and my breath immediately fell silent. We were at the gas cloud known as the pillars of creation, beauty could not describe this. Cloud upon cloud stretched beyond the horizon of my sight. Sparks flew between some colours and some just seemed eerily quiet as if destiny had procured them to become stars.

"This is beyond any beauty I could ever imagine. Wait I died?"

I fell silent and thought about it; my last vision of my friends numbing pain and now there was nothing only memories. Turning to see the figure he was met with magnificent scales. Retreating backward I realized that this figure was unlike anything I had ever seen. Wings as large as airplanes protruding from its beaming white back. Eyes that shined as diamonds and yet calmness about him that very few could ever know.

"Your life has been short lived and yet you join me here when there is a great rupture in the universe. I called upon the very essence of magic to bring me someone to remedy the tear. I sense the yearning of adventure, the longing for companionship and yet the mark of destiny within you. Magic has been within you for a while and you notice but chose to ignore it as a fairy tale."

I realized then his mouth wasn't moving yet I was hearing him clearly. Pointing towards the disruption he spoke again.

"You are not to be doubted for your ignorance, your planet had received a small peck of magic compared to the rest of the infinite universe. Your yearn for adventure bought you here as a new life awaits or you could spend the eternity with me exploring although sometimes it does get dull."

I took a moment to be silent as I reckoned my options. Within my heart I wanted to be alive again and feel the breath o cold itself and so my mind agreed.

"So quickly you are eager small one, but I do not doubt you. My time here is almost at an end and in return for fixing the rupture I will reward you with this."

A strange stone appeared and it glowed with an unmistakable light of life.

"Guard it well for it holds my legacy and your future lies within it." I suddenly ripped forward with a matchless force. The rift grew closer and closer with each passing second and suddenly darkness but not the same that besought my soul only a darkness of uncertainty.

After what felt eternity I awoke and found myself lying on the ground next to a hollow tree. Its beauty inescapable, it seemed unique as though it was giving life with its roots. I gazed around and saw that this forest was indeed large but for now I knew not how large. I heard sudden rustles behind me as I tried to turn my weight of my body was conflicted by something I was carrying. A brilliant white stone beaming as if energy was its purpose, then it faded as the rustling grew nearer.

"Fjandí! Fjandí en Welden!"

The tongue was not known to me but it did not sound pleasant. I released the stone as I drew my hands above my face. A blew struck me on the back of my temple and again I dissipated, luckily I fabricated the fall and waited for them to capture me.


	3. Chapter 3 The rise

**CH 3. The rise**

 _ **AN: (So how have you all been? Never mind that NEW CHAPTER. I put a bit more effort into this one and I'm currently working on the next chapter for paper towns, Sorry about that anyway back to the world)**_

 _ **(P.S I don't own Eragon in any way if I did the movie would be much better)**_

My mind slowly faded as I passed for an eternity underneath the blanket of the forest. I heard a distant echo of thunder a sure signal that this world was alive with wonders. Suddenly I felt a strange nibble at my mind and then an undetermined attack on my memories I tried to reconcile but soon I was surprised to find this entity wondering my mind with wonder as it saw my birth, my first words and steps. My constant education with unending certainty, coming finally to my friendships I tried with all my might to block the memories so they would remain safe, but try as I might my constant attempt to interfere just made it worse so I gave in and fell back to within my safe haven of dreams. It seemed an eternity before the entity wondered from my mind and as I returned I slipped back into consciousness.

The light had faded from light into the shadows. I gazed upwards and saw an endless stream of stars that continued beyond this forest, all-stars that I never saw in my life. As I stirred I found my hands and feet bound I constrained against them and started to move about when a voice spoke.

"You shall remain still if you value your life !" The voice spoke with an authority that brought silence within me and had bought quite throughout the entire group. Only then did I notice most of my wardens were singing in a low tone that seemed to be bringing peace to the surroundings. An idea then struck me maybe if I try to sing a tune that could see familiar I might bring them in for more conversation.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star…" As I started my tune my captors looked astounded as I sung a seemingly familiar song to them. A sword was drawn and then held to my throat as the entire group stopped. "You defy us with a song that you could not comprehend, If you value your tongue do not speak those tunes again." I looked into his eyes ready to die but I hesitated and closed my mouth.

We entered into a strange part of the forest that seemed to grow higher than the rest by quite some height. Strange stairs seemed to guide us into the canopy. A sudden stranger approached the group as it ground to a sudden halt the stretcher was put down that was I realized how many of my captors there were. 30 men and women who seemed armed to fight an army of any size, their heavy armour, the glimmering swords and the shining swords seemed to emphasize this even more. What surprised me is that they moved with elegance as though the armour were nothing more than mere cloth. The stranger came forward to me and lifted my hands studying them with intent and lowered them again before nodding. Surprise swept through the group as he did this and the leader seemed to argue with the stranger before he held up his hand and spoke a sentence.

"Älfr atra celöbra du Dröttning."

The language sent a shiver through my spine as though a truth was being spoken between the two pointed ear men. Wait, I looked again and noticed it still there. Elves, in which strange realm am I? My thoughts started to wonder again before we entered a city were curious heads kept their eyes on me. Breathless, I gazed what seemed to be a city that the trees themselves had built. Many of them were just dancing and singing with the occasional stare at my way that would darken my breath.

We approached a large tree as the entire group slowed down and seemed to slowly march to a halt before the doors. The doors opened and two guards walked out in what seemed to be royal armour, behind them stood a woman with authority she approached and spoke. "Greetings lost one."


End file.
